<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Worlds Connect by Loki_Wolfie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412224">When Worlds Connect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Wolfie/pseuds/Loki_Wolfie'>Loki_Wolfie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, More tags to be added, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Wolfie/pseuds/Loki_Wolfie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Loki finds out he has an uncle? What will happen when Thor realizes the rotten core of Asgard, or that there are problems that cannot be solved by hitting things with a hammer? What will happen when Odin’s shadows come back to bite him?<br/>And what will they do?<br/>(This fanfic will be updated regularly)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter One</p><p>New York City</p><p>Year: 2012</p><p>Earth: 616</p><p> </p><p>A sound of a battle raging on. I could feel someone strangling me, choking the life out of me. But, I couldn’t react. I could not fight back. Every time I moved, my limbs felt like they were burning and my chest felt like I had been stabbed. </p><p>Flashes. Flashes of grey-blue rock and rubble. Of metal iron thrones and glowing stones. Of torture. Flashing by too fast to focus. The only constant being pain. Yet, I felt detached. Emotionless in fact. “LOKI! TELL ME HOW TO STOP THIS!”</p><p>A voice broke my trance. I look down, and see a person holding me off the ground. My scepter thrown across a smooth grey floor. I know this person, I think. Who was it again? Oh. Thor.</p><p>”It’s-Its too late...” I managed to croak out.</p><p>He dropped me. “Look! Look around at the destruction you have caused!”</p><p>I get a moment of clear thought. Thought that was my own. But still, I cannot connect myself to the rubble of the human city. To the six legged warriors killing all they can see. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Finally, I pass out.</p><p> </p><p>The Avengers, the mighty heroes who saved New York stand over a defeated god. The figure in green and black looks up at them, and deadpans; “I will take that drink now.” Before being manacled and dragged back to Asgard, realm of the gods.The queen, Frigga is waiting at the Bifröst, along with the All-Seeing Heimdall. She clutches a napkin to her mouth, raw, choked sobs escaping her.</p><p>”<em>Loki. My little Loki. What have you done?”</em></p><p>The manacled figure spares her a glance. He is mildly intrigued at the apathy he feels towards Frigga, whereas earlier there was betrayal and anger and... love?</p><p>Before Loki can ponder this statement any further he is pushed along the bridge, through the main city streets, deserted with people watching him walk towards the main palace of the Æsir. And yet, in the streets he is so familiar with, the ones he grew up playing in, walking amongst the lively markets, hearing the latest gossip and reading in a dusty bookshop. Loki remembered all of this, but it felt like another lifetime. How long had he been in the clutches of a warlord?</p><p>It felt like an eternity.</p><p>Finally, inside the main hall, gilded gold walls etched with tunes and spells, ancient rights, and long forgotten patterns. He faces the front of the room, where a kingly figure sits, stringy white hair falling around his face, golden armor shining in the light. The King looked down at the prisoner with one piercing blue eye. “You have commuted the highest of crimes. You will receive the highest of punishments.”</p><p>The prisoner, Loki looked up at The King, Odin, too tired to play defiant. “Let me guess. I am for the axe.” He says in a dry voice. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“No. Take him to the Andlatt-Regin.”</p><p>The guards paled at that but complied with Odin’s injunction. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki is led down to a punishment that is famed for it’s horror. What will he do, and can he escape?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guards grab Loki roughly, and the room is silent, except for the echo of the verdict, and the soft, quiet sobs of Frigga.</p><p>She looks up at Odin, eyes reddened with tears, but full of determination and anger. “How dare you.” She says in a low tone. Even though she barely whispers it, it carries through the entire throne room. <br/>
“How DARE YOU!” She now screams, the sound like crashing thunder. “THAT IS MY CHILD YOU ARE TAKING AWAY!!” Frigga yells, her eyes glowing like twin supernovas.   </p><p>“Frigga. You should know better than to allow your emotions to control you! This isn’t our son! This is a prisoner!” Odin smiles condescendingly. “You should know your place. You are just a trophy of war.”</p><p>Frigga glares up at him steadily, unfazed by his talk. “I may just be a trophy of war, but by all rights I am the Queen of Asgard, and I hold equal power to you. I can counter your orders, and leave the council to decide.”</p><p>Odin looks at her angrily, but does not speak. “Furthermore” Frigga continues: “Eventually you cannot keep throwing your problems into the deepest darkest dungeon you can find. They are going to come back and bite you.”</p><p>Odin looks up sharply. “Don’t. Mention. Him.” He looks back down, teeth clenched. “I did the right thing. IT WAS THE RIGHT THING TO DO!” Odin yells at the empty throne room.</p><p>Down in the Andlatt-Regin.</p><p>As we descend down the steps, I notice the golden walls fading to a dark, dull blue. There’s mold, growing on some parts of the wall, and the air is damp and musty. I could have never fathomed such a place to exist in Asgard.... but it seems like it is part of the buried history behind the golden city. “KEEP MOVING!” One of the guards prods me with a spear. As we get closer, down and down into the seemingly endless stairs. Finally, after what seems like years of walking, we arrive in a blank, stone grey hallway, with broken machinations of torture hanging off the walls, rusted and old, making the room look like a terrifying boneyard. To top off the ‘creepy prison of death’ effect, I could hear screams, echoing from somewhere in the room.

</p>
<p>I turn back and the guards have left. The door had disappeared. I turn around to go investigate the sound. Carefully stepping over a broken chain and some large unidentifiable chunks of wood I hear the scream again, almost causing me to fall backwards onto the sharp skewers in surprise. </p><p>I keep walking. The horrible sound gets louder and louder. I keep walking. The territory gets more dangerous and cluttered. I keep walking. </p><p>Finally, I arrive at the place where the sound is loudest. A man hangs from the back of the room, face partially melted off, the scent of burning flesh hanging in the air. I can see the skin hanging off bare muscles and bone. Surely, he cannot be alive.</p><p>Above his head, hangs an emerald snake, dripping venom into his face. Off to the side of the room, a small pile of bones lays, with a bowl in the center of it. The man looks up at me. “Hey. Kid. Mind releasing me? Use one of those sharp objects or something. Getting tortured by snakes really sucks.” He rasps out, voice hoarse from screaming.</p><p>I scramble backwards, and quickly grab an iron shard. Somehow I manage to muster enough magic into it to slice the... weird slippery pink ropes that bind him. The figure drops to the floor, and slowly, his face begins to grow back, revealing bright orange hair, pointed ears and.... eyes that are the exact same color as mine?! 
“WHO ARE YOU?” I demand, not really wanting to know the answer. 
“Loki.” He responds back. “Who are you?”
I pause. “....Loki”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Loki.W</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Firstarter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki meets someone eerily familiar in Andlatt-Regin. Who is it, and will they be able to escape?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>I stare at the man, dumbfounded. “What?”</p><p>He looks at me with equal confusion, before his eyes widen in surprise. <br/>“Are you Loki ODINSON?”</p><p>He asks.</p><p>I stare, not sure how to respond. Should I tell him Odin is not my father should I tell him that I disowned them or should I just pretend I had never met Odin?</p><p>Instead, I gracefully blurted out, “I don’t know Odin I am Loki Odinson Odin is not my father, I got dis<span class="u">Odin</span>ed.” <br/>The other Loki stares at me. “That is...quite the situation...”</p><p>I remember something I learned on Midgard, called a facepalm. I proceed to complete this action. Trying to save myself from the depths of social embarrassment, I manage “So, do you know Odin?”</p><p>Loki #2 laughs. “You could say that. I’m his blood-brother after all!”</p><p>I stare. “What. WHAT. WHAAAAT.”</p><p>He looks back at me. “You... didn’t know?</p><p>I look at him dryly. “Nooo OF course I knew.” I say sarcastically. Then, it hits me. I grab the rusty iron shard and point it at him. “Why are you down here?!?”</p><p>He smirks. “I am here because of something I have not done YET.”</p><p>Then he pauses. “Oh yeah and I killed your brother. That too.”</p><p>My knees wobble. Thor? Dead? But... he couldn’t be! This guy seemed to have been down here for too long to have killed him... </p><p>“Y-you killed Thor?” I ask unsteadily.</p><p>The other Loki laughs. “No. Balder, your other elder brother. But, it was retaliation for Odin banishing my children to Helhiem and forcing one of them to be a warhorse.”</p><p>I still point the rusty piece of metal at him. “Are you talking about Sleipnir?” I ask, unsure. <br/>Loki nods. Then, seemingly completely unintimidated by my weapon, he gets up and holds out his palm, where a small swirling flame gathers, getting larger, and more dense by the second. Quickly the intensity of the flame got so high, I was forced to take a step back. Looking down, I see my hands have turned blue. Panicking, I hide them behind my back, but he does not seem to notice. </p><p>He takes the ball of flame, glowing harshly in the dark of the dungeon, the flickering of the light casting moving, ghostly shadows off the broken machines. <br/>Loki slams the fire into where I assume the door was, and cracks spread across the wall, but it does not break. The intensity of the flame increases. The wall breaks a little more. I summon my own magic, a poison green and go to help, the mist going into the small breaks in the prison and pushing them apart. <br/><br/></p><p>Finally, after an eternity, with my magic drained and his too, we stumble out into the open hall. Loki gasps and falls over, fatigued and unable to stand. Instinctively I catch him. He is much too light to be healthy.</p><p>Tossing the Eldjötunn over my shoulder I prepare to make the long climb up the dreaded stairs.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>-Loki.W</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Guards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki has just unveiled one of Asgard’s biggest secrets, but his escape from the dungeon isn’t over yet.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Up, and Up, and up. Finally, after what seemed like centuries of walking, we finally made it to the top of the dark stone steps, and into a much lighter space, a simple white color. Of course, gold lined the cells containing some of Asgard’s other prisoners, in a much more comfortable dungeon.</p>
<p>I drop the older Loki on the floor, to peek around the wall, just to see how many guards are present. The guards mill around the dungeon, seemingly at ease, but as prince I had seen them quickly get into formation and eliminate threats. I stood no chance against them, with my magic depleted from New York and breaking out of the prison... </p>
<p>
  <em>And what happened BEFORE New York.</em>
</p>
<p>I quickly push the thought out of my mind. I have to get out of here, get out of Asgard in fact. Perhaps go live in the outskirts or the Shi’ar Star system... </p>
<p>But how am I going to get around the guards? <br/>Loki stirs, blinking blearily. “Hngsff?”</p>
<p>”Morning.” I say, only half focused on him. “We are about to be caught by guards and brought back to the lower dungeons, or killed. That is if we don’t come up with a plan.”</p>
<p>”Set everything on fire.” Offered Loki. “Fire is good. I like fire.”</p>
<p>I stare down at him. “We CANNOT just set EVERYTHING on FIRE!!!!!” I yell. Sadly, this catches the guard’s attention. <br/>We are quickly surrounded. “Hands up.” Says the one in the front. “You are going to see The King.”</p>
<p>Loki glares at the guards, not bothering to get up from the floor. “But whyyyyyyy?”</p>
<p>He whines. “That’s annoying.” The guard nearest to him pokes him with the end of the spear. “Perhaps I could just kill you then.”</p>
<p>Loki flops a hand at the guard dully, and the guard is set on fire. “Welp. That was the last of my my energy. Time to go I guess.” He proceeds to saunter casually out of the dungeon room, and I quickly follow behind, leaving the rest of the guards trying to douse the fire. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The false king</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two Lokis have made it past the guards and are heading for somewhere. But, to where?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We exit the room as quietly as possible, not wanting to attract attention. I go up the stairs to the left, motioning for the readheaded Loki to follow. <br/>We end up in a balcony, covered with gold. (It’s Asgard, what else?)</p><p>The room is held up with reflective pillars, and there is sparse furniture decorating the room. </p><p>I walk to the balcony, and using whatever is left of my magic, I speak an incantation; “Fidri Fugl” *</p><p>I feel my arms slowly bend and twist my head squishing and shrinking, feathers sprouting, and then all of a sudden it is over. I flap my wings, now a fully formed Magpie. <br/>“Lets go!” I caw in annoyance when I see the elder Loki has not made a move to follow. <br/>“Before we leave, I would like to check on something.” He responds, and walks briskly out of the room. <br/>I flutter over to him, landing on his shoulder. “We have to go!” I repeat. “We cannot let them find us!” <br/><br/></p><p>The other Loki does not listen. He keeps walking. Finally, I realize where he is going. “No. No. Nononono. WHY ARE YOU GOING TO THE THRONE ROOM?!?” I panic. </p><p>He raises a finger to his lips. “Shhhh. If you keep being that loud we are GOING to get caught.”</p><p>I scowl as much as a magpie can, but stay silent. He edges along the wall so as not to be seen, and pokes his head around the corner to see the throne room. <br/>”I see Odin has done some redecorating.” He comments dryly when he sees the ceiling. Then, his gaze wanders down to Hildskjalf, the all-seeing throne of Asgard. The elder Loki’s eyes widen and he quickly takes a step back when he sees Odin. “T-that-“ He stammers. “That is NOT Odin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Lokis are escaping from the palace, but they have many more struggles to face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do you mean that is not Odin?!?” <br/>
I demand, flapping my wings angrily. The elder Loki practically runs in the opposite direction, towards the balcony. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It gets brighter, the walls gleaming more than usual as we get closer. <em>I hope we don’t run into any guards. </em>I think to myself. <br/>
He stops midway, and I hop off of his shoulder, expecting him to shift. His form glows golden, like molten lava, shifting and bubbling. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Then, the glow disappears, and he collapses, coughing hard. “Loki!” I caw, poking him with a talon. <br/>
“Ouch!” He yelps. “I’m... fine. I just don’t have any magic left.” He mutters. <br/>
With some effort he pushes himself off the ground. “Looks like I will just have to escape the old-fashioned way.” He sighs.</p><p>Then, he jumps off the balcony. <br/>
I quickly raise my wings and fly up, still reeling in shock. <br/>
Poking my head down to see what had happened, dreading the worst...</p><p>“HEY! ARE YOU COMING?”</p><p>He is standing at the bottom, waving at me. His red hair glows in the setting sun making it seem like it is on fire. <br/>
The warm glows of pink and yellow light up the marble gardens of Asgard. I float down, the cool air rushing against my feathers. I make a few circles around his head and land on his shoulder.</p><p>”How did you make it down here?”</p><p> </p><p>He looks at me, amused. “Well, there WERE vines on the side of the building weren’t there?” <br/>
I sigh, as we start moving out of the gate, carefully avoiding any patrols. “You are going to get both of us killed.”</p><p>A rumbling noise sounds behind us, and Loki flinches, stopping in his tracks. “I do not want to look behind me, do I?” He asks me. </p><p>I glance behind us, and see an oversized <em>Venomous Tentacula </em>snaking it’s way towards us, long vines covered in deadly thorns, small sharp leaves gleaming. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Remember those vines you were talking about?” I ask him. <br/>
“....yes...?” She responds.</p><p>”Well.... they are not happy.” <br/>
She whirls around, just barely jumping out of the way, as one takes a stab at her. I fly upwards as fast as I can. Looking down, I see the elder Loki, trying desperately to avoid the deadly points of the plant.</p><p>”WHY IN THE NINE REALMS DO YOU HAVE ONE OF THESE IN A GARDEN!?!!” She demands, narrowly escaping another stab. “WAIT HERE!” I call down, quickly turning, and taking a brisk wind towards the armory. <em>If I can make it to the armory in time, I can get us weapons!</em></p><p>Landing on the small wooden building I hop down onto the door, where a large rusty lock hangs, looking out of place in the misleadingly shabby shack. <br/>
I pick it open with my beak, increasingly aware of the time I am taking. Finally, the lock clicks, and I shove the door open.</p><p>I swoop inside, a slight draft filling the darkened musky stone hallway, lit by torches. It’s a long passageway, but once I get to the bottom, I am greeted by a large room, with high ceilings, full tot he brim with maces, daggers, hammers, broadswords, and just about every weapon imaginable. I quickly grab a dagger for myself, when another weapon catches my eye. A small wooden staff, with a gem in the center. </p><p> </p><p>It does not look very menacing, and it is the only weapon light enough for me to carry. I grab it with my claws and, with much effort lift it up, flapping hard to stay in the air. I make it out of the weapons shack, and fly as fast as possible towards where Loki is fighting. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She is pinned up against a wall, the deadly points of the plant coming towards her fast. “HERE!” I crow, dropping the staff in her general direction. She manages to catch it, and she staves of the vine. Her eyes widen as she sees the staff.</p><p>“<em>lævateinn</em>?” She says incredulously, and with a flick of her hand, it transforms into a bronze sword, with a well balanced blade, the gem now resting in the hilt.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She slashes through the plant, and it backs off, deciding that this prey is too dangerous. I fly down, and take my perch on her shoulder again. <br/>
“The guards probably heard that. We should run.” <br/>
With a nod, she turns tail and runs towards the gate. “Once we get out of here, you are going to tell me where you found that staff.” She says. <br/>
I look behind her, and see a guard pointing at us, and yelling to the rest of them.</p><p> </p><p>”<em>If</em> we get out of here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone is doing well!<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Lokis have escaped the palace, but they are being tracked by a group of guards. Will they escape?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We bolt out of the gardens of Asgard.</p><p><br/>
We run across the field, the dry grass crunching behind us, as three guards pursue.</p><p>Ahead of us a huge forest lies, tall darkened branches reaching up, and scraping against the sky. Past the forest, is the great city of Asgard.</p><p>I turn my head, and see that one is catchng up, his silver sword outstreched, the sharp edge of the blade glowing in the orange light of the setting sun.</p><p>He gives a yell, and increases speed. I look over at Loki, who is panting and straining, barely able to keep running. <em>It's going to be IMPOSSIBLE to outrin the guard at this rate!</em> I raise my wings to get away, and leave the other Loki there, but I remember that she still needs to answer some questions. I shift the short dagger in my beak, turning and, instead of leaving I hurtle towards the guard, my vision blurry as I tuck my wings closer to myself. <em>This BETTER work</em>. Twisting my head midair, I throw my wings back, the feathers straining against the air, my claws outstreched. The guard lets out a gasp of surprise. I push my beak forwards, closing my eyes and waiting for impact.</p><p> </p><p>I feel the sensation of the dagger hitting the guard. He cries out in pain, and I slash the dagger up, across his face. It catches on the edge of his helmet, and I feel myself falling. Spreading my wings I attempt to regain the lost hight. I open my eyes, and I see a silver flash of light. Purple mixes with orange on the blade, and it omes closer. <em>I have to get out of here</em>. I think, and move myself to the side.</p><p> </p><p>I feel a sharp, painful sensation in my left wing. I fall to the ground with a pained caw. To my right, the guard has fallen, clutching his face in agony. I feel a pair of hands gently but hurridley lifting me up. I go limp. They caught me. I would have to face an even harsher punishment than the andlatt-regin. I shudder at the thought, and try to peck the hand that picked me up. "OW!" Yelps a familiar voice. "<span class="u"><em>Loki?</em></span>" I ask increduously. "Yes!" Is the harsh reply. "Now be quiet!" I feel something wrapping around my cut wing. Twisting my head I see a peice of cloth. "There. That should do it." She says, and leans against a trunk tiredly. </p><p>I feel my magpie disguise slip, and I begin to morph back. The bones of my wings strech and grow, bursting out of the dark inky feathers, by back twists and contorts, stretching out into a long line. My beak shrinks into my face, as teeth grow in. Finally after a long minute I am back to my usual form. My arm throbs, and I loosen the makeshift bandage. "mffhfhf." I say, before realizing that I still was holding the dagger in my mouth.</p><p>I spit it out. "Time to answer my questions."</p><p>The other Loki sighs as her shoulders slump, defeated. "Alright. But first, why don't you just call me Loptr? Since it appears we will be spending time together, It will ease any confusion"</p><p>I nod. "Ok. So, first. What is that staff I gave you, and how does it work?"</p><p>She responds carefully. "It's name is Lævateinn. It is my weapon, the same way Odin has Gungnir, and Thor has Mjolnir."</p><p>I accept that answer. "I suppose it's your turn to ask a question."</p><p>Loptr looks down for a moment, before her expression brightens. "Where did you find Lævateinn?"</p><p>"In a old weapon storage unit." I return. "What did you mean when you said that it was not Odin?"</p><p>She sighs. "That was not Odin. His aura was wrong. The closest match I can think of is Odin's father, Bor."</p><p>I stare. "Bor? The first king of Asgard?"</p><p>"Yes. But he was not a good king. Of course the city and palace of Asgard prospered, but all the smaller towns who could nto produce enough money failed. It was horrible. He did not even care that he got his food from these towns, he did not care when the people came and begged him to give up the taxes on the town. When the other realms leaders came to visit Bor would only lead them to the great city, he would only show them the best parts of Asgard. Eventually, it became too much for Odin and I, and so we started trying to cause his downfall. Unfortunatley, our two elder brothers, Vili and Ve were loyal to Bor to a fault, and told Bor of our plans. In retaliation, Bor sent us on a mission. He wanted us to kill the giant Ymir. I was not able to go on this mission, but Odin, Vili and Ve were to go. In the battle Vili and Ve perished, but Odin survived, and took the throne. He banished Bor to the depths of Ginungagap. That was the last we heard of him, and yet he appears to be back."</p><p>I sit back, taking in this information. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Loptr have fully escaped the palace, but now have to cross a large forest before they get to the city of Asgard. Loptr cannot use magic, and Loki has been injured. How will they survive?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loptr pushes herself up with much effort, stumbling slightly and grasping the trunk for support. I stand up quickly to help support her. "We should start building a shelter. Who knows what lies in these woods." She says, and attempts to walk forwards. </p><p>I sigh and give her my uninjured shoulder to lean against. <em>I should just leave her here. She will just be a burden. </em>I shake my head to clear the thoughts. <em>I will probably need an ally soon</em><em>, and she seems to know a bit about where we are.</em> We trudge through the sharp sticks and muddy leaves, as brightly colored birds flit about above our heads. </p><p>The towering trees cast shifting emerald shadows along the ground. We make it to a clearing. Tall grass shifts in the breeze and small creatures dart between the enormous trunks of... MUSHROOMS? I blink again and stare, wondering if I am hallucinating. Loptr looks over, and laughs when she sees my confused expression. She slowly walks over to one of the giant, brightly colored monstrosities. "These are in fact giant mushrooms! They are great for potions!" She says brightly, patting one of the stalks. This one is a light sky blue cap and purple scales. </p><p>I cautiously approach the terrifyingly large Boletaceae. "Is it..Is it poisonous?" I ask, reaching out to touch a red and orange one.</p><p>"Well, that one is." Loptr says, deadpan. I take my hand back quickly and stare at her. "Hey! You almost let me touch it!"</p><p>She bursts out laughing, and slides down the stem of the mushroom. "Well, anyway. This could be a good place to set up camp!"</p><p>Reluctantly, I agree with her. "I can go hunt for food." I offer. </p><p>"Sure! I can go see if there is water nearby." She says, and starts off in a random direction. I head off in the opposite way. Roughly two minutes later I realize that I do not have any weapons to hunt with. Picking up a stick, i bring it over to a rock. Suddenly, I hear a quiet but angry hissing noise from nearby. I wield the stick, ready to defend myself from any dangers I may face in this terrifyig unknown land with giant mushooms. The hissing continues. I look forwards, and at what I am holding. The stick looks back at me angily, a forked tounge appearing and dissapearing. <em>THAT'S NOT A STICK!</em> I gasp in shock and drop the snake. </p><p>It glares at me, as if wondering whether I am worth the effort to bite. I back away nervously. "Uh... Sorry Mr. Snake... Have a good day!" And I sprint off in another direction.</p><p><em>phew! This place is more dangerous than I ever thought it would be!</em> I slink along, keeping to the shadows, not wanting to be seen by any of the terrible mosnters that must be lurking in this jungle. A flash of fur. I step back, looking around wildly for the predator that must have caught my scent. Unarmed, and not ready to try to pick up another stick, I am easy prey. Another flash of brown fur. I steb back, tripping on a rock and fall. </p><p>A small rabbit munches on some leaves. I sigh. "Well, I suppose I panicked over nothing. Nothing but a silly little rabbit." <br/>There is a large crunch behind me.</p><p>I gulp nervously. "Another rabbit?" I ask hopefully and turn around. Sure enough, there is another rabbit. Except, this one is a LOT bigger. And extremely angry.</p><p>It hops towards me, logs cracking under its giant fluffy paws, its ears flopping menacingly, and its cold beady eyes speaking nothing but murder. I scramble backwards, trying to escape this mighty beast. I do not make it in time, and giant fluffy toebeans of death come down to crush me.</p><p>The monster bunny hops over to the smaller one, and sits down, leaving me gasping for breath in a large foot-shaped ditch. I sit up, attempting to fix the muddy mess that is my hair and regain my dignity. <em>This forest is too deadly. I must return to camp!</em> I stand up, preparing to venture back to the field of mushrooms. That is, if I can remember where I went. </p><p>I weave inbetween the trunks of the trees, fighting my way through large vines, trying to find the camp. A figure emerges from the woods. It- It's Loptr!</p><p>She strolls casually towards me. "You have been circling the camp for 10 minutes now..." </p><p>I sigh in defeat. "I could not find any food." Loptr laughs. "Well, it's a good thing I went fishing then, I suppose. </p><p>Later that evening in a cave in the mushroom field. "What happened? You look like a mess!" Loptr asks.</p><p>I clear my throat, preparing to tell the story of the giant rabbit.</p><p>I retell the events, and she stares at me. "You... You do realize those are literally harmless, right?" </p><p><em>WHAT! THAT MONSTER? Harmless?!?! </em>Loptr sighs and leans back against the cave wall, our small fire flickering and casting orange shadows across the floor. "Well, I am certainly glad nothing went wrong today!" She says contentedly. </p><p>From outside chilling howl sounds. A pack of enormous dire wolves gathers, ready to hunt this night's prey.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loptr and Loki continue their journey through the forest. They are met with an unexpected guest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Falling, watching the bifröst grow smaller before me, seeing Thor state down with an expression of shock, Fathe-Odin watching as I fall, holding Gungnir with a almost deadpan expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days, weeks pass. I cannot tell what is up or down, if I’m flying or still falling. Darkness slowly fades, and specks of light appear in the icy, freezing space. Those are followed by galactic clouds of blue, purple and green. I watch as they swirl and twist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing my eyes I try not to think about the vacuum that is sucking the air out of my lungs, or the crushing force around me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light fades away and I fall into blackness again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>CRASH! A sharp jolt of pain wakes me up. I open my eyes slightly, my ears ringing. Up above me I see a grey sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Am I alone? I wonder. That is to be answered quickly as a strange insect like creature, outfitted in a mask a moving strangely  with six teal arms lopes towards me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It bends over me, and for the first time in a while, I feel fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“WAKE UP!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel someone shaking me. Is it a chitauri warrior? I open my eyes blearily to see a worried expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loptr leans over me, his messy orange hair falling into his face, green eyes glittering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I push him away with a startled yelp, falling back onto the rough stony cave floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Are you ok?” He asks. “You were having a nightmare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod soundlessly and stretch, the sound of birds filtering in through the vines covering the entrance to the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Breakfast?” He offers, holding out a cooked fish on a leaf. I take it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Hopefully we will make more progress now that no one is actively trying to kill us.” He comments wryly, before shouldering the pack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”How is your wound doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I move my arm around, and wince, but it does hurt quite a bit less than before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”It’s  getting better.” I respond, my voice sounding hoarse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s good!” He says cheerfully. “You ready to leave?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I groan but follow along, shuffling out of the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saunters among ahead of me, the sunlight leaving glowing patterns on the dappled forest floor. Small sticks crunch with every step. I see a shadow darting through the forest. I walk faster, but ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s probably just paranoia. I don’t want a repeat of the rabbit incident.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loptr looks over at me. “We should make it out by tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nod. Hopefully once we leave, my fears will subside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A low growl alerts me to the location of one of the shadows. Loptr looks around sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I start running, but he grabs my good arm. “Wait”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He begins walking toward the beast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” I hiss, trying to pull him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He says quietly. The wolf approaches him slowly, crouched low to the ground. He reaches out, allowing the large animal to sniff his hand. It then looks up, and its eyes glow a light blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! You’re free!” It speaks, in a growly, but ethereal voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loptr kneels, his eyes glistening with tears, the ends of his mouth twitching slightly, eyebrows furrowing. “F-fenris!” He falls forward, wrapping his arms around the large wolf, his hands sinking into the fur. “Are you ok? Where are you?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf leans his head against Loptr’s shoulder. “I am on Midgard. Although I know not where.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loptr holds the wolf’s face, looking him dead in the eyes, his hands shaking. “I’m going to find you. I promise. J-just-“ His voice cracks “Please believe me. I WILL find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wolf’s eyes fade back to green, and Loptr collapses into a sitting position. The wolf gives him a look, before turning and vanishing into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loptr has just been visited by his son, fenris. He now has concrete proof that his children are alive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We walk ahead in silence, the twigs crunching under our feet, the fresh leaves causing green shadows to move across us.</p><p><em>What was that?   </em>I wonder, watching Loptrs back. He seemed less lighthearted, and more solemn than before. His fists clenched and shaking, he continues to walk, and this time he seems to have purpose. <em>Should I ask him what that was? Is it safe?</em> I hesitate.</p><p>He stops abruptly, and turns to me, not looking particularly pleased. "What is it?" He asks, in a sharp tone of voice.</p><p>I shuffle my feet. "Well, uh... what was that?"</p><p>He looks away. "That was Fenris, my son. He can communicate through wolves. I- I thought Odin had killed him."</p><p>His voice breaks slightly at the last bit, but I pretend not to notice.</p><p>"I see. How far is it to the town?"</p><p>Loptr seems relieved to be able to change the subject. "I don't know. You tell me." He gestures to an area up ahead, where the trees split. </p><p>Through the branches, a small villiage sits. The houses are stone, and rather small. People bustle around, wearing leather tunics. The merchants wear a green cloth, and some wander around with fur pelts. </p><p>All in all, the villiage is modest, and not like anything I have ever seen in the oh so glorious Asgard.</p><p>"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on!" Loptr waves his hand in front of my face." Hey! Stop that!" I say, annoyed.</p><p>He chuckles slightly, and pulls me along. "Welcome to... Vilfi villiage!" He grins brightly. I blink. "They... named this place beetle?" </p><p>I mean... who am I to judge. My name means 'messy hair' after all. </p><p>"Wait." I pull back. Loptr looks at me, confused. "What is it?"</p><p>I gesture to my outfit. "I am very obviously from the palace. And looking at them, I will stick out like a sore thumb."</p><p>Loptr nods. "Good observation. Wait here. I am going to go get you an outfit." He begins to walk off, before spinning around. "Heeyyyy... do you ahve any money?"</p><p>I hurridly check my pockets to no avail. I mean, I never thought I'd need AEsir coins when conquering another world so.... "No. I don't have anything." </p><p>Loptr sighs. "Sooo how attached are you to those random gold chunks on your armour?" </p><p>I wince slightly. "I suppose we have no choice?" </p><p>A few minutes later, I am sitting in a very drab green and black outfit, greiving the loss of my epic aesthetic. Loptr had dissapeared into the bustling crowd. <em>Think he just ditched me? </em>I wonder. It would make sense, as he had no reason to drag me along. I begin to despair, sitting here, lost and broke. "Im back!" </p><p>Loptr saunters towards me, a large sack of coins at his waist. He holds up a tunic and a grey-green cape. I sit up. "What took you so long!" I yelp, having just accepted that he ditched me. </p><p>"awww not even a little Thank You?" He pouts. </p><p>I scowl, and mutter; "Thanks." under my breath, before quickly snatching the proffered items, and going back into the forest to change.</p><p>When I return, Loptr is sitting on a rock, staring at a twig with great concentration. "Wh-what are you doing?" I ask, confused.</p><p>He looks up at me. "Im seeing if my Seidr has returned." After a small pause he continues; "It hasn't, by the way."</p><p>Loptr stands up, stretching. "Well! Before we officially enter Fidri, there are some rules we need to go over!"</p><p>I frown. "Like?"</p><p>"Don't mention having any part in Asgard's government. They hate Asgard's government here. These people are from other realms, or have a different kind of Siedr than what Asgard wants. Almost everyone past this point has been ostracized by the elite society of Asgard for what they are."</p><p>And with that, we turn and walk into the villiage.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>